Sabor azufre, sabor metal
by Sly Bletche
Summary: Los sentimientos en una mirada y un beso, eran lo único que un hombre condenado y al borde podía necesitar.


Disclaimer: Shingeki pertenece a Hajime Isayama.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC. Una escena perdida en algún punto de la historia que yo misma me he figurado, así porque sí, porque puedo (La verdad me inspiré en los últimos acontecimientos del manga, pero aquí son solo Levi, sus pensamientos y Mikasa).

* * *

Sabor azufre, sabor metal

_—Un hombre condenado es un hombre en conflicto—_

* * *

No había explicación alguna para lo que estaba ocurriendo, y si la había, Levi no quería ni podía pensar en ello. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el frío le apuñalaba los pulmones, mientras sentía el metal en sus labios.

De todas formas, Levi no tiene miedo a morir. Lo único que le carcome es lo que, sin que él lo deseé, su mente le trae como un regalo, como una pesadilla. Una y otra vez, otra y otra vez.

Los rasgos asiáticos y la piel como la nieve. Su mente crea esa analogía porque está nevando, simplemente, y sí que parece ser una piel eternamente fría de porcelana. Solo lo parece, porque en secreto Levi ha tenido el favor de los dioses, de cualquiera o de todos si los hay, con lo que le importa; y ha podido sentirla. Es más caliente de lo que parece, y el recuerdo vuelve vívido y sus yemas arden, como si de verdad estuviera tocándola.

Pero en realidad está peor que la mierda, solo y sin escape alguno. Levi sabe que empeora cada vez más y el hecho de estar por morir lo pone nervioso, ansioso, se pregunta si vale la pena y si en realidad podría ser mejor que sentir los labios malditos de esa mujer. Algo le dice que no pero, igual, no le queda de otra. No está en posición de negociar porque, de cualquier manera, no hay con quien hacerlo.

Muy suavemente siente el crujir de la nieve y una serie de jadeos, y pronto está viendo el cielo. Si lo dice así suena como una cursilada de mierda del porte de un titán, pero estando al borde Levi se permite salirse un poco de su zona de confort. Ni siquiera se pregunta si es el cielo, Levi lo tiene claro y ya le da exactamente igual si debería o no considerarlo así, porque se muere y que todos se vayan al infierno, incluido él; nadie le va a quitar esa visión, ese pensamiento estúpido y el hecho de que quiere permitirse dejar de pensar como si fuera a morirse de un momento a otro, como si un puto titan pudiera digerirlo en sus tripas si se deja distraer.

Y es triste que solo pueda dejar de pensar en no morir cuando está haciéndolo.

Levi dejó de ser humano por mucho tiempo, entre tantas estructuras y lógica, y tácticas, y sangre y rostros enfermizos que le dan asco. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede decir que estuvo un poco vivo gracias a eso. Gracias a la mocosa que ahora, una parte de él odia admitir, es una mujer en toda la puta regla. Pero aún así, Levi había seguido llamándola mocosa.

Y que el infierno lo haga arder por siquiera mirarla.

—Levi... —La mujer le susurra, evidentemente sorprendida por la situación. Porque a pesar de que es humano, en medio de todo el caos y destrucción siempre parece un ser invencible, indomable, inmisericorde. Un auténtico demonio— Levi, vas a mejorar.

Nadie nunca en la vida le diría eso, porque es una tontería intentar convencerlo de algo así y, de todas formas, no lo dice para él. El tiempo le ha ayudado a conocerla, y es más débil de lo que parece sentimentalmente, y de todas formas solo bastaba con verla junto al crío estúpido cuando éste sufría rabietas. Así que la única razón por la que no querría morir sería porque quizá, tan solo quizá, ella lloraría.

No es Eren ni es Armin, pero Levi cree que al menos pudo haberse ganado eso en todo ese tiempo. La respuesta le llega más rápido de lo esperado.

Siente pequeñas gotitas caer en su abdomen mientras ella se quita la manta y lo envuelve por el abdomen con ella, esperando evitar que la sangre siga saliendo. Sus manos tiemblan un poco pero eso no la entorpece en ningún momento. Y cuando vuelve a mirarlo, un agujero se le instala en el pecho y Levi se siente muy desgraciado.

—Por favor, tienes que ponerte bien —Le suplica, tomando su mano—. Levi, he perdido a la mayoría de mis seres queridos, unos muertos y otros en lugares desconocidos. Pero no te comparas con hermanos, amigos o padres. Levi, si mueres, te llevarás una parte de mí.

Es escueta en realidad, porque es terrible con las palabras, al igual que él.

En medio de la agonía, Levi se siente todavía más miserable si es posible. La maldita mujer es tan estúpida, y él también, porque Mikasa se convirtió en un ser maravilloso con fuertes convicciones y una voluntad de acero. Mikasa se convirtió en una de las pocas personas que había logrado comprenderlo, y realmente no quería dejarla. Si bien iba a morir y posiblemente no hubiera absolutamente nada después de eso, el pensar en que dejaría de ver sus ojos comenzaba a torturarlo.

Ella era una estúpida, y lo era él también por haber comenzado a sentir tantas cosas sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo perjudicial que sería después. Se arrepiente enormemente de haberse permitido querer a alguien y que lo quisieran. Ya era demasiado tarde y, a la vez, no se arrepentía de nada. Estaba dispuesto a caer en lo más hondo, pero jamás se arrepentiría de que Mikasa lograra darle calidez a su corazón, un consuelo incondicional, un anhelo.

Mikasa llora como una niña pequeña y Levi intenta levantar la mano para llegar a su mejilla, pero fracasa. Mikasa acaba por efectuar el gesto y se inclina, poniendo su mano ensangrentada y casi deshecha acunando su propio rostro.

—No estoy dispuesto a morir —susurra. Mikasa lo mira con atención, y sabe que pretende decirle que guarde silencio, así que sigue—. Hay mucho que perder si lo hago, ¿verdad, Mikasa?

Ella aprieta los labios y sigue llorando, pero sacude la cabeza, asintiendo.

—No quiero dejarte...

Mikasa solloza contra su mano y Levi siente que a cada palabra que suelta la destroza, pero necesita hacerlo. Ya posiblemente no quede tiempo para que lo vea, para que pueda demostrarlo. Posiblemente sea la última vez que se vean, y que ella pueda tocarlo.

—Maldita mujer —dice intentando sonar malas pulgas, pero la falta de fuerza en su voz arruina su intento de que no parezca que se lo lleva la muerte. A Mikasa le sorprende que la llame así y se queda paralizada por un momento, esperando que acabe—. Te quedaste con todo de mí, ni siquiera la muerte podría cambiar eso. ¿Oíste?

Levi sonríe sin fuerzas, solo una mueca, y puede oír con menos fuerza que antes el crujir constante de la nieve y el sonido de algo arrastrándose por ella. Dos o tres personas más lo rodean y oye la voz de Hanji. Mikasa busca entrelazar sus dedos con nerviosismo y en cosa de segundos Levi siente los labios de ella contra los suyos, y sus lágrimas cayendo en su rostro, y su cabello corto haciéndole cosquillas que siente como una brisa en la mejilla.

Solo hacía falta una mínima reacción, un mínimo movimiento. Levi se lo da. Él lo necesita y Mikasa todavía más. Sabe que Hanji la llenará de preguntas y que no lo ve bien, que no puede verlo bien aunque quiera. Sabe que si llegara a mejorar, Hanji no lo consentiría, es su deber no consentirlo. Pero en ese punto hay muchas cosas en riesgo y a Levi le da un poco de igual. Está ciego, con un dolor que se le instala en el pecho y en la garganta por saber que puede verla, oírla y sentirla una última vez, y ni Hanji ni nadie podrían quitarle eso. Ni siquiera él pudo.

Cuando Mikasa se aparta lentamente, sus labios están cubiertos de sangre, haciendo juego con su bufanda. Y sigue viéndose preciosa, como una diosa.

—Incluso al borde sigues haciendo todo a tu manera —Oye la voz de Hanji, débil y temblorosa, casi como un susurro y como si hubiera estática. Levi piensa que ojalá se le ocurriera tomar su mano, porque realmente lo necesita. Y lo agradece, porque la mano de Hanji se siente como si Erwin también estuviera con él, se siente como cuando eran tres y no dos contra el mundo. Se siente como un mejor amigo, como la lealtad. Mientras que la mano de Mikasa se siente como si no necesitara algo más, como si todo dentro de él estuviera en su lugar, como si no hubiera un solo hueco.

Pronto la mano de Hanji se aparta y siente que trasladan su cuerpo. Y sabe que Mikasa siempre está ahí, inseparable, como un maldito chape. Y para Levi es suficiente; su mirada es lo único que deseaba.


End file.
